All or Nothing
by EndlessFighter
Summary: Deathly Hallows from Ginny's perspective. What were her thoughts while at the burrow or after the trio left and most importantly: what happened at Hogwarts. I know it has been done before but who knows, I might surpise you.


_A/N: Hey everyone. So, I can't believe this. I am actually writing fanfiction again… wow… never though that would happen again. Especially never though I'd write fanfiction on any other fandom than Gilmore Girls. _

_Well, anyway… welcome to my very first Harry Potter fanfiction. I hav__en't written anything in about 2 years so I hope this turns out okay. _

_This story is written from Ginny's POV and all about her life during Deathly Hallows. This is not really going to include very many couple moments since this will focus on Ginny's time at Hogwarts but when it does, it's all going to be canon couples!_

_Now, I've rambled on long enough… Enjoy the first chapter _

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and its characters solely belong to JKR. I do not earn any money by writing this story, it's purely for fun. No copyright infringement intended._

_

* * *

_

**All or Nothing**

The world had changed. It started two years ago and by now it had fully gone back to what it had been 17 years ago. A world full of fear, danger and war. Lord Voldemort had returned and so did his followers and they were slowly letting the fear spread among the wizarding world. Those who didn't join him were trying to stay unnoticed; they didn't fight the rising power of Voldemort, too scared their family and loved ones would get hurt or killed in the process.

There was hope though. One organization was fighting back. The Order of the Phoenix. And her whole family was part of it. Six older brothers she had, one still in Romania with his dragons and another one off somewhere being a git. But the other ones including her parents were all members of the Order, together with a bunch of other witches and wizards not afraid to fight for a better world. And she wanted to fight, too. Alongside her parents, brothers and friends she wanted to fight for the freedom of all wizards, witches and Muggles alike. There was only one problem: No one would let her fight. She was the youngest in her family and it didn't make it any easier that she had been the first girl born into the family in generations and that she was still underage by wizarding laws.

If she was reasonable she knew she couldn't do much. Being underage meant that she still had the trace on her that would notify the Ministry if she did any magic outside of Hogwarts. The fact that most of the Order was in her kitchen right now, planning how to get her ex-boyfriend and also most wanted wizard safely out of his house and over here didn't help much with her anger over not being able to join them. They had even tried to keep her out of the kitchen at first since she was not an official member of the Order but everyone soon realized that there was no chance in hell to keep her upstairs.

So now Ginny Weasley was sitting in her kitchen with fourteen members of the Order. Well, actually thirteen. While her parents, her brothers Ron, Bill, Fred and George, her best friend Hermione, her soon to be sister-in-law Fleur, as well as Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Mundungus Fletcher and Mad-Eye Moody were sitting around the tiny kitchen, Hagrid sat outside the open kitchen door on a magically enlarged chair to not make the already crowded kitchen literally burst at the seams.

They had been going over the plan for hours. Everyone would fly over to Number 4 Privet Drive where Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Mundungus and Fleur would take Polyjuice Potion to turn into Harry. The rest of the Order would all take one of the Harrys on their broom or Thestral and each fly to a different safe-house from where they would take a Portkey back to the Burrow. The plan was foolproof. But she was to stay home with her mother to wait for them to get back and she didn't like it at all. What good would it do for her to just sit here and wait?

When they finished going over the plan one last time she just had to try to convince them to let her do _something._

"I still don't get why I can't do anything. I am as capable of defensive magic as anyone else in this room. Okay, not anyone but at least as capable as Ron and Hermione. Harry taught us all the same things in Dumbledore's Army. And look at Mundungus. He might've suggested the plan with the Polyjuice Potion but he really doesn't wanna do it. He's frightened like a little girl. Let me take his place," she tried to convince the adults. For a moment Mundungus looked offended but he really couldn't hide the fact that he was scared shitless.

"No!" her mother immediately cut in. "You are way too young to take part in this. You will safely stay home with me"

"I am just a year younger than Ron and you're letting him go," she argued.

"You are fifteen! And I don't like it that Ron's going but he's of age and I can't tell him what to do anymore."

"I'm turning sixteen soon, Mum!"

"Ginny, dear," her father intervened before the argument between her and her mother could get any more heated. "It doesn't change the fact that even if you turn sixteen soon, you'll still be underage and you'll still have the trace on you. You'd get in trouble in the unlikely event that we get attacked and you'd have to defend yourself." Ginny knew her father was right but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Slowly everyone got up and ready to leave. Molly and Ginny followed everyone into the backyard from where they would depart. Mad-Eye was obviously leading the group since he had the most experience as an Auror and on his count of three the group zoomed into the air on their brooms, Thestrals and in Hagrid's case on Sirius' old flying bike.

Ginny stood in the yard, looking up into the night sky, long after they had vanished from view. Only when she heard Molly tinkering in the kitchen did she go back inside. The wait was excruciating though. Time was moving so slowly it almost appeared to move backwards. They knew that in theory nothing could go wrong. No one outside the Order knew that Harry was being moved tonight. But it was Harry they were talking about. He was a living danger magnet. And Ginny worried about him. Sure, he had broken up with her but that didn't stop her from caring about him. He had merely broken up with her to keep her safe not because he didn't care for her anymore. She was sure that if Voldemort hadn't risen to power again and Dumbledore weren't dead, they would've been snogging their brains out all summer. At least that was what she kept telling herself. That was what he had told her when he broke up with her and she needed to believe that he'd return to her when all of this was over. She needed that thought to keep going.

The house was eerily quiet. Too quiet for Ginny's taste. Even the ghoul in the attic was quiet. The only noise in the house was her mother doing the dishes the Muggle way for something to do. It didn't help that for a couple of months now their grandfather clock had been pointing all of their hands to "mortal peril".

The trip to Privet Drive wasn't a long one and the first Portkey with Ron and Tonks was supposed to be back in five minutes. Both she and her mother kept glancing nervously through the window waiting for them to arrive. When they saw the telltale glow of an arriving Portkey they both hurried out the door. Instead of seeing Ron and Tonks outside they only found the rusty oil can that was supposed to serve as their Portkey. Ginny looked at her mother who had picked the can up and was turning it around in her hand as if she'd find some sign of Ron and Tonks on there. When the next glow appeared Molly dropped the can and both she and Ginny turned around, expecting to see Fred and her father, maybe even Ron and Tonks with them, explaining why they had missed the Portkey. But again the Portkey returned alone.

"Mum?" Ginny squeaked and her heart seemed to stop when she looked at the ancient sneaker serving as a Portkey. Molly just put her arm around Ginny, directing her back to the house.

"Let's go back inside. Harry and Hagrid aren't supposed to be back for another 7 minutes". And a long seven minutes they were. Molly had returned to the kitchen sink, cleaning dishes that were already clean while looking out of the window. Ginny had moved a chair up to the open kitchen door and stared outside. What had happened? Why did both Portkeys return without anyone? Where were they? Had they merely missed it or had something happened? Those questions were running wild in Ginny's head and the wait almost killed her.

When another blue glow illuminated the night Ginny and Molly scrambled out the door and to their relief they found Hagrid and Harry lying on the ground. It was obvious that something must've gone wrong; both of them looked like they'd been in a fight.

"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" her mother cried as she ran out of the back door and down the steps, closely followed by Ginny.

"What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back?" Harry was panting and Ginny didn't know if he saw the answer in her mother's face but he continued without anyone answering his question.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us," Harry told them. "We were surrounded the moment we took off — they knew it was tonight — I don't know what happened to anyone else, four of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away, and then Voldemort caught up with us —" Ginny thought there was a self-justifying note in his voice, kind of like a plea for them to understand why he did not know what had happened to the rest of the group. She didn't know what to think or feel. Half of her family and her friends had been attacked by Death Eaters. And that while flying in the air. It couldn't have made it easier to defend themselves. Ginny had to admit that for the first time in a long time she felt scared. She hadn't felt this scared since her first year at Hogwarts when she had been possessed by Voldemort. But she was strong and before they knew more she would not show her feelings.

"Thank goodness you're all right," she heard her mother say before she pulled Harry into a hug.

"Haven't go' any brandy, have yeh, Molly?" asked Hagrid a little shakily. "Fer medicinal purposes?" She knew her mother could have summoned it by magic, but as she hurried back toward the crooked house, Ginny knew that she wanted to hide her face and needed something to do. Relieved that at least Harry was alive she turned to him and he looked as if he was about to beg for more information on what was going on. So she gave him as much as she knew.

"Ron and Tonks should have been back first, but they missed their Portkey, it came back without them," she said, pointing at the rusty oil can lying on the ground nearby. "And that one," she pointed at the ancient sneaker, "should have been Dad and Fred's; they were supposed to be second. You and Hagrid were third and," Ginny checked her watch, "if they made it, George and Lupin ought to be back in about a minute."

At that moment her mother reappeared carrying a bottle of brandy, which she handed to Hagrid. He uncorked it and drank it straight down in one. In the corner of her eye Ginny could see a blue light appearing in the darkness which grew larger and brighter.

"Mum!" she shouted, pointing at the spot several feet away. Lupin and George appeared spinning and then falling. Ginny knew immediately that there was something wrong: Lupin was supporting George, who was unconscious and whose face was covered in blood. Her heart stopped beating for a second. Never had she seen her brother in such a bad condition. Never had she seen him do anything but smile mischievously, period. As if rooted to the spot she watched as Harry ran forward, seized George's legs and started to carry him inside with the help of Lupin. Only then she began to follow them.

Once she reached the sitting room and the lamplight fell on George she gasped and it took all the power in her not to collapse to the ground right there. One of George's ears was missing. The side of his head and neck were drenched in wet, shockingly scarlet blood. She saw her mother bend over George, attending to his wound. Ginny was about to help her when Lupin suddenly jumped up, grabbed Harry by the upper arm and dragged him, none too gently, back into the kitchen. Torn between wanting to help her mother and wanting to know what in Merlin's beard was going on, she crept over to the kitchen door and watched as Lupin asked Harry, very rudely, what creature had been sitting the corner of his office the first time Harry had visited it. Harry apparently answered the question to Lupin's satisfaction because he fell back into a kitchen chair with a sigh. Ginny continued to listen in to their conversation. They were talking about how someone in the Order must've told Voldemort that Harry was being moved tonight, how Voldemort had caught up to Harry and how he'd recognized that he was in fact the real Harry because he had used _Expelliarmus_. She also heard Lupin tell Harry how there would be no chance of replacing George's ear since it has been cursed off. Before she could allow herself to feel the sadness about hearing these news, they heard a scuffling from outside.

Ginny wanted to follow them but seeing her mother tending to George all alone she decided to help her instead. From what she could hear outside someone else was back. She heard Kingsley and Lupin shout something at each other. Kingsley was back which must mean that Hermione was back as well, thank heavens. So many were still missing though, with them her father and three of her brothers; it worried her.

Her mother had finished cleaning George's wound and all Ginny could see was a clean, gaping hole where his ear had been. Her eyes filled up with tears at seeing her brother so hurt and vulnerable and it took all her strength not to cry. She needed to be strong for her mother. It wouldn't help if she started to cry now; it would just give her one more person to take care of. She just had to be strong.

A few minutes later Harry walked into the room

"How is he?" he asked and Ginny thought he looked as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. Come to think of it, it probably did.

"I can't make it grow back, not when it's been removed by Dark Magic. But it could have been so much worse… He's alive," her mother told him.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Thank God." Ginny had to smile at the genuine relief in his voice. Boyfriend or not, he was part of their family and it would always be that way.

"Did I hear someone else in the yard?" Ginny asked just to make sure she had heard right earlier.

"Hermione and Kingsley," he answered.

"Thank goodness," she whispered back. They looked at each other; all Ginny wanted to do was hug him and hold on to him. His embraces had always comforted her before and she could need one now to help her ease her worries about the still missing family members. Ginny thought he looked like he was about envelope her in a hug as well but before either of them could act on the impulse there was a great crash from the kitchen.

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son, now back off if you know what's good for you!" Ginny had never heard her dad shout like that before. Not even when Fred and George had almost blown up the house once. Her mom was usually the one that yelled. Her father burst into the living room, his bald patch gleaming with sweat, his spectacles askew, Fred right behind him, both pale but uninjured. All she could do was sigh in relief, two more of her family members were back home in one piece.

"Arthur!" her mother sobbed. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"How is he?" Arthur asked as he dropped to his knees beside George. For the first time since Ginny could remember, Fred seemed to be at a loss for words. He gaped over the back of the sofa at his twin's wound as if he could not believe what he was seeing and the look on his face almost broke her heart.

Perhaps roused by the sound of Fred and their father's arrival, George stirred.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" whispered Molly and Ginny realized she used the nickname she had always used when George was sick as a kid. George's fingers groped for the side of his head.

"Saintlike," he murmured.

"What's wrong with him?" croaked Fred, looking terrified. "Is his mind affected?"

"Saintlike," repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. "You see… I'm holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?" Molly sobbed harder than ever but Ginny really had to keep herself together from not laughing out loud. He was definitely going to be okay if he was already making jokes again. That thought flooded her with more relive and she'd probably smile or laugh right now if two of her brothers weren't still missing. On the other hand, Fred's pale face flooded with colour again at his twin's joke.

"Pathetic," he told George. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humour before you, you go for holey?"

"Ah well," said George, grinning at his tear-soaked mother. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum." Ginny managed a small smile and then looked up at Harry. While the others started to explain to George that Bill and Ron had not returned yet, Harry motioned for her to follow him outside. As they walked through the kitchen she said in a low voice, "Ron and Tonks should be back by now. They didn't have a long journey; Auntie Muriel's not that far from here." Harry said nothing. He looked like he was trying to keep fear at bay, his body was shaking slightly. As they walked down the back steps into the dark yard, Ginny took his hand. If he had really wanted to hug her earlier as she thought he did, this small gesture would hopefully calm him down some. At least it helped her. To be honest, she needed his touch right now. She needed to feel him there, alive; it was like a lifeline for her right now, keeping her going while she felt like crumbling to the floor.

Once fully outside they could see Kingsley striding back and forth, glancing up at the sky every time he turned. Hagrid, Hermione, and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, gazing upward in silence. None of them looked around when Harry and Ginny joined their silent vigil. The minutes stretched into what might as well have been years. The slightest breath of wind made them all jump and turn toward the whispering bush or tree in the hope that one of the missing Order members might leap unscathed from its leaves until a broom materialized directly above them and streaked toward the ground.

"It's them!" screamed Hermione. Tonks landed in a long skid that sent earth and pebbles everywhere.

"Remus!" Tonks cried as she staggered off the broom into Lupin's arms. His face was set and white; he seemed unable to speak. Ron tripped dazedly toward Harry and Hermione.

"You're okay," he mumbled, before Hermione flew at him and hugged him tightly. Another round of relive flooded Ginny. Ron was back and he seemed unhurt as well. Now only Bill was left to worry about.

"I thought — I thought —" Hermione stuttered, still holding on to Ron.

"'M all right," said Ron, patting her on the back. "'M fine." Ginny had to hide a smirk. If those two took any longer to realize how perfect they were for each other she would have to do some serious meddling. In the times of war, love was the only thing keeping one strong. That thought made her glance sideways at Harry and think that she might have listened to his stories about Dumbledore and his view on love one time too many.

"Ron was great," said Tonks warmly, relinquishing her hold on Lupin. "Wonderful. Stunned one of the Death Eaters, straight to the head, and when you're aiming at a moving target from a flying broom —"

"You did?" asked Hermione, gazing up at Ron with her arms still around his neck.

"Always the tone of surprise," he said a little grumpily, breaking free.

"Are we the last back?"

"No," Ginny said, "we're still waiting for Bill and Fleur and Mad-Eye and Mundungus. I'm going to tell Mum and Dad you're okay, Ron." And with that she ran back inside and into the sitting room.

"Mom! Dad! Ron and Tonks made it back safely. Apparently Ron did remarkably in their fight. At least that's what Tonks said." Her parents sighed in relief. Molly made sure that George was okay staying inside with Fred and then she, Arthur and Ginny raced back outside.

Both parents hugged Ron before turning to Lupin and Tonks.

"Thank you," said her mother, "for our sons."

"Don't be silly, Molly," said Tonks at once.

"How's George?" asked Lupin.

"What's wrong with him?" piped up Ron.

"He's lost —" But the end of Molly's sentence was drowned in a general outcry: A Thestral had just soared into sight and landed a few feet from them. Bill and Fleur slid from its back, windswept but unhurt. It was like a rock falling from Ginny's heart. Everyone in her family had returned, alive! George may have lost his ear but as her mother had said earlier, it could have been worse and George was already making jokes again.

"Bill! Thank God, thank God —" Her mother ran forward, but the hug Bill gave her was mechanical. Looking directly at his father, he said, "Mad-Eye's dead."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

_Aaaand that's it :D I know this first chapter is a bit boring since there's only stuff happening we already know from the books, mostly. But bear with me. As soon as Harry, Ron and Hermione leave it's gonna get more interesting, especially when Ginny leaves for Hogwarts._

_I just need to write some of these pre-Hogwarts scenes from Ginny's side, with Ginny's feelings since I'm going to have to refer back to them in later chapters. I hope you liked it anyway :D_

_Reviews are love 3 ;) I know it's easier to just add to alerts or fav but please leave some kind of comment, so I know if it is worth the effort to continue 3  
_


End file.
